


Check Again

by Dragonwithatale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester has OCD, Young Sam Winchester, i am dissapointed in this fandom that that wasn't already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/pseuds/Dragonwithatale
Summary: Sam has OCD and it won't let him sleep





	Check Again

Dean and John said they’d be back in a few days. Sam’s never sure how many days a few is anymore. Dean calls, when he can. It’s not every night but it helps.

Sam's finally calling it for tonight. It's past eleven, if Dean was going to call he would have. It’s been three days since they called. They’re okay, they have to be. They’re good hunters, they’re the best, they’re okay.

They have to be.

Sam checks the salt lines before he starts getting ready for bed. Windows and door. Everything’s in line, everything's safe and protected. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, puts his pjs on. He checks the salt lines, windows and door.

He grabs a glass of water, leaves it next to his bed, and turns off the lights. They’ll be home soon.

He makes it ten minutes before he groans and turns the lights back on. He checks the salt lines, windows and door. He crawls back into bed, burying his head in the pillow.

They’re fine. Dean is fine, John will keep them both safe.

They’re fine. 

He twists his fingers in the sheets and stares at the tiny red numbers on the clock.

Ten minutes. He's not getting up. He's not. 

Twelve minutes. The need to check is building and he presses himself down into the mattress. He's not getting up.

Fourteen. He turns the lights back on. He checks the salt lines, windows and doors. He checks them again.

He turns back towards the bed, and he wants to scream because he’s so tired. But he has to check the lines, if he doesn’t check the lines they won’t come home and they have to come home and he has to check the lines.

Windows and door.

Dean calls at seven am.

“Heya Sammy. Yeah we’re fine, we’ll be home tomorrow. You okay?”

“I’m fine, Dean. Just a little tired.”

“You shouldn’t watch scary movies so late.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Sam puts the phone down carefully. He checks the salt lines one more time, windows and doors, and stumbles to his bed.

They’re fine.


End file.
